My halfblood bird of prey
by the Devil in training
Summary: This is about the first halfblood of a Satyr. Lets just say the girl doesn't make it easy on him.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except Alicia and Tom (the satyr)

**Note: this is my first story and if people would please read and correct this so that I can become a better writer. Thank you all. Also, don't call Alicia four**

**Tom's POV**

I was dragging the demigod girl to the camp. She wasn't screaming, she wasn't fighting; she was just digging her heels into the ground as hard as she possibly could. My first day on the job of Keeper and I just _had_ to get a difficult one didn't I?

"Stop dragging me or I will hurt you." Said the 5-year-old girl with a perfectly calm face but a hard expression in her eyes.

"Your 4." I said, trying to ignore the girl who was glaring at me. "You couldn't beat up a highscho—OOOF"

She had socked me in the jaw. "Oww!" I said, "feisty little thing, aren't you?"

"If you don't let go of me right now, I'll show you just how _feisty, _I can be!" She shrieked. "And I'm five, not four." She said sweetly, shaking her head (her pigtails swinging), and holding up five little fingers.

I was really, really, _really_ scared.

"So," said the freaky little girl in a singsong voice, pulling out a lollypop and licking it. "Where is we going?" She started skipping along.

"Ummm." I said, still really creeped out. "To a hill with strawberries?" I asked, trying to play along with her sweet-girl act. She faltered, ran to a rock, and started sobbing into her tiny palms.

"Are…you…Ummm…okay?" I asked, trying not to faint.

"Just go away!" she wailed. "You treat me like I'm 3 and I'm not!" Then she sat up, wiping her nose on her sleeves. She looked directly at me and shrieked in terror. Then she was smiling. It went on like that for about an hour. Here is a list of moods/ personality changes she went through that hour:

Happy

Mass murderer

Suicidal

Feisty

Antagonistic

Joyful

Hyper

Exhausted

Bird of prey (now _that _was a weird one)

Hope

Animosity

Specific (like 4. miles specific)

Depression

Peace

War

Atoll the Hun

Drama queen

Desperate

Serial killer

Armey man

Posttraumatic stress disorder

Paranoia (this was the hardest)

Chief

Chef

Mozart

Border

Homicidal/ genocidal

And those are just the ones I remember. I am now walking as far away from her as she'll let me go, with a black eye, a bloody jaw, little red finger marks on my neck, a long gash up my arm, and my horns tied with bows. Uggg I couldn't take much more of thi—OUCH! Make that another bruise on my shoulder. She also kicked me in the shins. When I finally pushed the little girl inside of the boundaries of camp halfblood, she picked a heavy branch and swung it at my head. Everything went black.


	2. A new friend

**HI PPL! I NOW OWN TAYLOR AND YA KNOW WHO ELSE I OWN SO I'M JUST GONNA SHUT UP NOW!**

**Chiron's POV**

Tom was in the Big House, lying on a hospital bed. He blinked.

"It… it… was… bad dream… thank Zeus."

"What is he talking about?" Asked the little girl beside me.

"No clue." I replied. "What's your name child?"

"Aaaaaaaa—leeeeeeee—shhhhhhhhh—aaaaaaaaa." She sang.

"And your last name?"

She screamed. "Why do you wanna know, your going to kill me. HELP, HELP, HELP!"

This was a strange one.

"Sweetheart calm down." I whispered.

She started crying. "I miss my mommy!" She wailed.

This happened often. This I could deal with. "You can see your mother soon." I promised. But she just shook her head and cried harder.

"Why not?" I asked, worried. She glared at me, her eyed glinting with loathing.

"Because she's dead." She said with the kind of hatred I had not heard since Kronos. She stood up and stomped out of the room.

Alicia's POV

There are so many thoughts in my head. They make me feel different ways and it's so confusing. I can't control it so I just let it take over me. I let the emotions pull me lots and lots of different ways. The horse-man seemed nice, but the feelings in my head told me that I should be mad at him so I was.

I stormed out of the big white house and fumed, wind getting faster and faster around me. I could actually see people getting blown away in the wind if they got to close to me. I stopped, surprised. The wind stopped and people dropped like stones out of the air. I giggled even though the voice in my head told me to be angry. That was a first.

A girl came up to me and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Taylor." She said. "What's your name?"

I struggled with the hostility in my head and said, "I'm Alicia. Nice to meet you."

She smiled, revealing perfectly white teeth.

"How old are you? I'm 5."

"Me too!"

"That's awesome!" She squealed tossing her perfect blonde ringlets over her shoulder. "Whose you godly parent?"

"He told me not to tell anyone."

"I can keep a secret." Well… she was the first person who made me want to put away the voices and just be nice.

"He is the god of the wind."

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled. "You're the daughter of Aeolus? That is sooooooooooo cool!"

I smiled. "How about you?"

"Aphrodite." She said. "Goddess of luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuv." She laughed, then frowned, her brow crinkling a little.

"I used to be the youngest person here but now I have you to play with!" Her baby blue eyes glinted in the sun. I finally had a friend.


	3. not really a chapter, but important

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

Okay guys I am working on another chapter, but I won't be available for the next three weeks so I can't update. I will be in Europe, first France, then Italy. This notice is going up on all of my stories, so if you've read it once, you don't need to read it again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, or read, my stories, I will resume writing as soon as I get back.


End file.
